Pan
Pan (born 779 Age) Is the grandaughter of the main protagonist of the Dragonball Z series's Goku and Chi Chi. The wife of Goteen, mother of Goken and Goton,daughter of Gohan and Videl, and the grandaughter of Hercule. She is quarter human and saiyan though shows a vast amount of power. During Dragonball GT She accompanied Goku and Trunks in order to find the Black Star DragonBalls on various planets around the galaxy. Post DragonBall GT After Omega shenron has defeated Goku had decided to leave with shenron afterwords she picked up his clothing which Vegeta told her to hold dear. '' '' Back to normal'' '' Once the battle with the shadow dragons were over she had went back to attending school in a normal fashion and participating in hercules karate sessions. She also trained in a manner making her self believe she could be as strong as goku. New SaiyanWoman Gohan and Videl had retired from they're position as crimefighters,Videl had saw it as a great opportunity to give pan a chance to go and fight evil alone. Gohan however did not, he tried on several occasions to pursued both pan and videl to reconsider fearing that the "world was still to big even for a 14 year old girl". Pan used "her ways"(by crying) to make gohan say yes. Joining Goteen and rayen After she was done defeating gunner she had came home to meet Jarken who had a dragonball, which caught her eye so she decided to join Jarken and rayen. On the first encounter with trouble they had met Kylo the merchant a man who had stole thing for fun. The trio found another dragonball by going under water and dueling a giant octopus. After that they had traveled to the bear kings palace in order to find the next dragonball after a lenthy duel they had gotten the ball. The dragon radar had no longer detected the last two dragonballs but the had soon found out why. They had dueled and killed a purple namek named Olapic and during the battle Jarken had saved her life. Once they had recovered the seven dragonballs goteen had wished to be taken by shenron and be trained just like pan grandfather. The Revenge Saga After a two year period pan and rayen had met up with goteen once again( At some unknown point pan had decided to get a hair cut very similar to videl at her age). When they had an odd gas had appeared but had a much stronger effect on the people and envoirment. Pan and friends including vegeta (First appearance in this series) had found an egg that was was blocking the gas and when the egg busted the gas's effects grew much worse. When Pan and Rayen had gotten the citizens to safety they had met back up with Jarken and Vegeta they had attack and destroyed a bunker housing an android and orange culture fluid. Jarken and Vegeta had learned that it had been a tuffle this whole time operating this disaster, planing his "revenge" on the saiyans. Budokai World Tournament After the revenge saga Pan and Rayen had sparred alot more and while both Rayen and Pan had both gotten much stronger. She has been showing a more of a soft and antagotistic side toward Jarken possibly signaling that she may like him. Despite this she still decided to enter in the Budoakai World Tournament in order to fight him and win. After she had entered the tournament she had defeated the last 5 opponents she had gotten to the final round she was defeated by Hells Fire. Conflict With The Saiyans One morning she and rayen had woken up to see a Large Planet in earth's orbit. After investigating on why the planet was there a Saiyan Space Pod had crashed and the saiyan in the pod came out and attacked. Gohan and Goteen had came and easily defeated the saiyan. They've now come to the conclusion that they must go to the New Planet Vegeta, when they arrived the ship was crashed do to the 100x gravity. Once getting they're minds strait they were encountered with six powerful saiyan warriors, after a lenthy duel they had defeated the saiyans and proceded into the city.Once they entered the citizens were alerted that they had made it into the city. The group had aquired New Saiyan Armor although pan's outfit was most revealing they still blended in with the citizens. Gohan had the idea of attacking the saiyan military full force by planeting saibamen that she picked up on earth. After escorting the citizens out of the damaged city, they had made the y're way to the king's palace only to find that the Saiyan king had killed king vegeta. The king had let the group go back to earth peacefully. Peaceful Times After the saiyan conflict had occurred pan and goteen had started a sweet relationship. Though before pan often yelled at him and laughed at him, it's possible that she liked him from the start or had grown to like him. Rayen had often teased her about how nervous she was when she was around him. After a while the two had eventually fallen in love. Life as A Mother ''